User blog:Zeldaddy/Many Units, Many Questions
Hello everyone!! I am a long time player of BF, but I quit playing every once in a while, just to come back to new content. What I am having trouble with is how to boost my team. I would prefer all white, but I have so many other powerful units, I am just in awe of what to use and what not to use. If any of you could give me some feedback, I would much appreciate it. Currently I run a Mono-White team (I was running Atro as my leader, absolutely love mono white teams): Leader: Howling Wolf Zekt (Anima) Lux Halcyon Atro (Breaker) Glorious Crusader Alyut (Anima) Archangl Aurelia (Lord) Turbo Wings Nemethgear (Anima) I do have all these Units to play around with, and I was thinking of taking out Nemethgear for Sirius (once he's Omni) and taking out Alyut for Kalon (Once he's Omni). I was thinking of keeping aurelia for debuff removal BB. I would like to only have AOE BB, SBB, UBB, but any input is better than me not ruly understanding everything at this point. So thank you again for any input!! (I dont know if BB attack boosts stack, or if they get replaced, or whatnot, its like a third language that I just cant wrap my head around.) Dark: Calamity Steel Chrome (Breaker) God Blade Mifune (Breaker) Hell Keep Alice (Breaker) Heresy Demon Kalon (Breaker) Mysterious Knight Zeal (Breaker) Obsidian Seraph Zenia (Breaker) Pumleficent Semira (Lord) Light: Howling Wolf Zekt (Anima) (current party) Turbo Wings Nemethgear (Anima) (current party) Archangel Aurelia (Lord) (current party) Glorious Crusader Alyut (Anima) (current party) Lux Halcyon Atro (Breaker) (current party) Angelic Blades Seria (Anima) Centurion Melchio (Guardian) Dark Angel Azael (Breaker) Egg Hunter Carrol (Oracle) Executioner Lilith XTF (Breaker) Guiding Light Layla (Breaker) Hades Glare Sirius (Guardian) Heavenly Lance Nadore (Lord) High Priestress Elmedia (Guardian) Holy Treasure Yujeh (Guardian) Larking Kira (Breaker) Light Priestress Charla (Breaker) Luna (Anima) Mila (Anima) Rameldria (Lord) Royal Edge Priscilla (Oracle) Spiritual Warrior Raaga (Anima) Virtuous Champion Krantz (Lord) Zellha (Lord) Thunder: Admonition Kanon (Anima) Bolt Mallet Elulu (Breaker) Bolt Singe Pamela (Guardian) Divine Whip Orna (Anima) Emilia (Oracle) Fulgar Halcyon Eze (Oracle) Mechanized Reddrag (Lord) Neid (Oracle) Shadow Scroll Kagura (Lord) Thunder Pole Rhoa (Breaker) Thunder Sentry Shera (Anima) Zedus (Lord) Zeln (Oracle) Zues Bow Loch (Guardian) Earth: Alpha Tree Altri (Breaker) Champ Fist Dilma (Lord) Demon Pike Drevas (Breaker) Divine Guardian Tia (Breaker) Earth Blade Duran (Anima) Empress Lidith (Guardian) Flora Princess Faris (Lord) Gaians Il & Mina (Breaker) Green Fang Daze (Guardian) Hawkeye Lario (Anima) Heroine Fang (Anima) Hurricane Cutter Dion (Lord) Iron Shield Darvan (Breaker) Jade Shimmer Libera (Breaker) Merciful Dame Cyan (Breaker) Regal Sword Dolk (Guardian) War Girl Ophelia (Breaker) Water: Aqua Wand Quartz (Lord) Arctic Rose Stya (Oracle) Commander Mega (Lord) Cursed Fei (Breaker) Felneus (Lord) Gun Goddess Serin (Oracle) Ice Warrior Karl (Lord) Inferno Sareas (Anima) Jaeger (Lord) Noah (Lord) Pirate Empress Eve (Breaker) Sea Nymph Averus (Anima) Fire: Blade God Seria (Lord) Burning Pike Claire (Anima) Dark Fire Rineth (Guardian) Divine Emperor Orwen (Oracle) Fire Breathing Volarda (Anima) Fire God Lava (Guardian) Flame-Tailed Lucia (Lord) Furious Nick (Anima) Protector Darvanshel (Oracle) Pyro Spin Ruby (Anima) Red Blade Farlon (Breaker) Strong Flame Griff (Breaker) Valiant Ultor (Anima) War Fire Avant (Anima) War Rocket Cayena (Anima) Category:Blog posts